totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyana
Keyana, labeled as The Tough Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama World and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama World Chapter One - Keyana was chosen to be on the Crushing Explorers team. She threw Charles all the way up the Eiffel Tower after mouthing off. She joined an alliance with Rob and George and voted Sally out, but she seemed a little sad about it. Chapter Two - Keyana ran in the challenge, but got caught in quicksand and remained there for the rest of the challenge. The Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Three - Keyana didn't jump off of the plane until she saw Rob and George jump. She stayed on the ground during the challenge. The Crushing Explorers won. Chapter Four - Keyana laughed at Rob after Charles and Jessica pranked him, resulting in Rob cursing at her. Keyana suggested that they use a kangaroo corpse, because it wasn't harmed and died naturally. The Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Five - Keyana had orange juice poured into her eyes int he prank wars. She tried to calm George down when he was freaking out. Keyana voted for George, along with Rob, after George helped with their loss. Chapter Six - Keyana offered an alliance to Charles and Jessica, but they turned her down (as she also wanted Rob in the alliance). Keyana came in second in the challenge. She started an alliance with Jessica and Britanny, and planned that they'd vote out Greg. She voted for Greg. Chapter Seven - Keyana was disgusted that Rob threw his letters from home out of the plane. She didn't do very well in the challenge, and later on voted for Charles. Chapter Eight - Keyana wasn't very skilled at surfing, thus failing the challenge. She voted for Greg. Chapter Nine - Keyana won invincibility after correctly answering many trivia questions. She voted for Rob, but the vote didn't count because of Rob's idol. Chapter Ten - Keyana came in second in the challenge, after having a flashback of a horrible incident with walruses. Jessica won, and kept Keyana for the final two. Finale - Keyana chose Britanny, Greg, Jillian, Hank and George to be on her team. She made sure that everybody on her team was comfortable during the flight in the balloon. She lost to Jessica after Rob popped a hole in Keyana's balloon with Charles. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Keyana returned for season four, and was put on the Vanquishing Zebras team. Hillary did not pick Keyana to be in the challenge. Her team won. Chapter Two - Keyana was once again chosen to sit out of the challenge. Her team won immunity again. Chapter Three - Keyana said that Britanny's story was lame. She agreed with Jessica that Charles was becoming too clingy to Jessica. Keyana sat out of the challenge again, voluntarily this time. Her team lost the challenge. Julio braided Keyana's hair. Keyana implied that she was questioning Julio's sexuality, prompting him to leave. Keyana voted for Hillary. When she was eliminated, she hugged Julio and told him to win. Alliance(s) Total Drama World Keyana allied with Rob and George. She and Rob seem to have left the alliance. In the merge, Keyana left Rob's alliance, and teamed up with Jessica (Who previously turned down an alliance with her) and Britanny. Background Keyana loves hanging with her friends. She hates jerks and snobs. Her friends love her, but know she can be a little ruthless sometimes. She likes to be called "sista." She lives with her single mom and little sisters. Keyana is usually the peacemaker between her fighting sisters, and her sisters fighting her mom. Trivia Total Drama World *Keyana is an edit of the Camp TV design of LeShawna. *Keyana received three votes. Total Drama All-Stars *Keyana was the first Vanquishing Zebra voted off. *Keyana was the third person voted off. *Keyana sat out of every challenge she was in the game for. *Keyana received nine votes. Category:Total Drama World Category:Total Drama All-Stars